memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dämon (Episode)
Die Voyager ist knapp an Treibstoff und versucht, auf einem Planeten der Dämon-Klasse ihre Reserven aufzufrischen. Tom Paris und Harry Kim versuchen, das Deuterium abzubauen, als ihr Raumanzug plötzlich Risse bekommt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Neelix braucht seine Decken Alle Lichter gehen auf der ''Voyager'' aus, der Warpkern stellt seine Funktion ein. Harry Kim meldet auf der Brücke, dass das Schiff sich im Modus Grau befindet, die Energie auf den Decks 4 bis 9 abgeschalten wurde, alle unwichtigen Systeme wie die Holodecks deaktiviert sind, der Rest arbeite mit 20%. Captain Kathryn Janeway möchte von Tom Paris wissen, wie lange sie noch fliegen können. Tom meint, dass bei dem geringen Deuteriumvorrat Mitte der Woche der Sprit selbst bei viertel Impuls ausgeht. Captain Janeway erwartet weitere Ideen für die Einsparung von Energie und will jedes Vorkommen von Deuterium gemeldet bekommen. Janeway und Kim gehen den Astrophysikern zur Hand und suchen nach Alternativen für die Synthetisierung eines Ersatztreibstoffs. Tom schlägt vor, im Kasino ein Fahrrad mit Generator aufzustellen. Außerdem meldet er Harry freiwillig für die erste Schicht. Captain Janeway bemerkt trocken, dies hätte auch ihr einfallen können und alle lachen. thumb|Ortung von Deuterium Tuvok überwacht die Zusammenlegung der Crew auf ausgewählten Decks. Er gibt die Anweisung nur lebensnotwendige und unentbehrliche persönliche Gegenstände mitzunehmen. Da stößt er im Gang mit Neelix zusammen, dem seine Sachen herunterfallen. Dabei bemerkt er ein Buch und Neelix meint, dass dies die ausgewählten Werke von Kurex sind. Tuvok weist ihn an, dass er nur lebensnotwendige Dinge mitnehmen darf, worauf er meint, dass Kurex lebensnotwendig ist. Er gehe niemals schlafen, ohne eine seiner Parabeln zu lesen. Neelix will versuchen, darauf zu verzichten. Außerdem beschlagnahmt Tuvok Neelix' Kopfrolle, die er wegen seiner Nackenschmerzen benötigt. Stattdessen soll er sich vom Doktor ein entzündungshemmendes Mittel verschreiben lassen. Anschließend nimmt er ihm auch die Decken ab. Doch Neelix erklärt, dass nun der Spaß aufhöre, da seine Mutter sie eigenhändig gestrickt hat und mit denen er seit seiner Kindheit schläft. Tuvok meint, dass er mit Standardbettwäsche auskommen müsse, worauf der Talaxianer erwidert, dass er davon Ausschlag bekomme. Dagegen soll er den Doktor um etwas Antijuckcreme bitten. Neelix reagiert sehr gereizt und fragt, zunächst ironisch, weshalb er nicht sofort sein Zelt auf der Krankenstation aufschlage. Neelix meint noch, dass Tuvok ihn auf eine großartige Idee gebracht habe. Seven of Nine arbeitet in der Astrometrie als Chakotay sie darauf hinweist, dass sie Befehl hatte diese vor einer Stunde zu schließen. Er erklärt ihr, dass dafür keine Energie übrig sei und es nicht effizient sei. Seven hält dem entgegen, dass Effizienz etwas relatives sei. Doch sie meint, ohne die Astrometrie würden sie nie etwas finden. Chakotay versucht zu argumentieren, dass die konventionellen Scanner ausreichen müssten. Doch in diesem Moment entdecken die Sensoren einen Planetoiden mit hochkonzentriertem Deuterium in Taschen unter der Oberfläche. Schnell stellen sie fest, dass es ein Planet der Dämon- oder auch Y-Klasse ist. Es herrscht dort eine toxische Atmosphäre, eine thermionische Strahlung, eine Oberflächentemperatur von 500 Grad Kelvin, in der Menschen nicht überleben können. Seven weist ihn darauf hin, dass die Situation ausweglos ist und es darum geht sich anzupassen. Akt I: Mission I thumb|Harry trägt seine Idee vor Seven überwacht den Beamvorgang im Transporterraum. Sie lässt den ringförmigen Eindämmungsstrahl auf 0,47 Terahertz verengen. Dann meldet sie ihre Bereitschaft und Kim leitet so viel Zusatzenergie ins Eindämmungsfeld wie möglich, damit die Atmosphärengase nicht in das Schiff eindringen können. Als die vorderen Schilde von einer thermionischen Ladung getroffen werden, meldet Tuvok, dass diese halten. Janeway lässt beginnen, damit Tuvok ihr nichts anderes melden muss. Jedoch gibt es eine Explosion und der Chief wird verletzt. Kim registriert eine Überladung im Musterpuffer. Janeway lässt den Transport abbrechen. Die Transporterkontrollen sind jedoch defekt und nehmen keine Befehle an, was Seven dem Captain meldet. Janeway lässt den Raum daher evakuieren und Seven trägt den Chief hinaus. Dann lässt sie ein Ebene-10-Eindämmungsfeld um den verschlossenen Transporterraum errichten. Bei einer Besprechung erklärt Chakotay, dass die Verletzten vom Doktor behandelt wurden und die planetaren Gase aus dem Transporterraum entfernt wurden. Allerdings sind die Transporter für mindestens zwei Tage ausgefallen. Janeway ist genervt von ihrem Misserfolg, da sie Energie für eine Kursänderung verbraucht haben und darf nun nur ein weiteres System verlaren haben. Sie fragt, ob sie das Deuterium mit einer Sonde einsammeln können. Tuvok meint jedoch, dass diese Sekunden nach ihrem Eintritt in die obere Atmosphäre verbrennen wurde. So ordnet Captain Janeway an mit ¼ Impuls den Kurs wieder aufzunehmen. Doch da meldet sich Harry zu Wort und trägt seine Idee vor. Er plant eine Shuttlemission, um das Deuterium direkt zu schürfen. Mit Tuvoks Schildmodifikationen und einem modifizierten Raumanzug hält er es für möglich. Tuvok erinnert ihn daran, dass es keine unwirtlichere Umgebung gibt als einen Planeten der Dämonklasse. Harry ist sich dessen bewusst, aber er sieht dazu keine Alternative. Es ist unklar, wo die nächste Quelle ist, daher sollten sie die Möglichkeit zumindest ausprobieren. Tuvok erklärt, dass sein Anzug nach kurzer Zeit beginnen würde zu korrodieren und sie nach wenigen Minuten tot wären. Außerdem erinnert ihn Janeway daran, dass sie mit ihm auf der Oberfläche nicht kommunizieren können. Noch etwas skeptisch zwar aber voller Hoffnung stimmt Captain Janeway zu, aber er darf nicht alleine fliegen. Harry ist dies klar und er meint, sein Freud Tom würde gerne mitkommen. Dieser schaut erstaunt auf. Wenig später auf dem Flur spricht Tom ihn auf sein neues Auftreten an. Er meint zu Kim, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann, wann dieser in einer Stabssitzungen einmal soforsch gewesen sei. Paris meint, dass er nur etwas überrascht war, weil es nicht Kims Natur entspricht und fragt nach, ob er vielleicht befördert werden will. Kim beschwichtigt zunächst, dass er nur einen Vorschlag gemacht habe. Doch Paris stellt heraus, dass er Tuvok auflaufen ließ und dies absichtlich geschah. Kim antwortet, dass der Vulkanier wieder einmal Binsenweisheiten von sich gab und so tat, sl hätte er keine Ahnung von Planeten der Dämon-Klasse. Paris antwortet nun, dass er es auch nicht schlecht fand, dass er Tuvok gekontert hatte. Kim meint, dass er als er auf die Voyager kam ziemlich grün war. Paris stimmt zu und meint, dass das grün fast fluoreszierend war. Kim meint, dass er jung und unerfahren war und entsprechend handelte. So war er zu nervös, um seine Meinung zu sagen. Daher hielt er für gewöhnlich seinen Mund. Er hat in den vier Jahren, viel erlebt, er ist von den Toten wiederauferstanden, hat gegen die Borg und Hirogen gekämpft, wurde in ein fremdes Wesen verwandelt und stand von den Toten auf. Kim gibt an, dass ihm bewusst geworden ist, dass er kein Anfänger mehr ist und will seine Ideen in Zukunft mehr einbringen. Paris findet es gut, aber er solle ihn da raus halten, da er heißes Wetter hasse. Kim entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie noch Löcher in die Raumanzüge schneiden könnten. Paris entgegnet, dass er auch an seinem Humor arbeiten solle. Nun bringt Kim auch an, dass Paris’ Witz nicht sonderlich komisch war. thumb|Die Raumanzüge versagen Tom und Harry brechen auf. Es ist ein wilder Flug, aber obwohl die Höhenmesser ausfallen, landen sie sicher auf dem Planeten. Paris dankt Kim für die Teilnahme an dieser Mission. Paris meint, dass er Kim beim nächsten Reinigen der Warpplasmafilter als Freiwilligen auswählt. Kim schaltet auf manuelle Steuerung, nachdem sie einen Computerschaden erleiden, und Paris meint, dass Kim den Flug genießen soll. Dann landet er das Shuttle mit einem leichten Aufprall und Kim meint, dass er das absichtlich gemacht hat. Ausgestattet mit Raumanzügen sehen sie sich um. Paris meint, dass die Temperatur 500 Grad Kelvin beträgt, doch Kim beruhigt ihn, dass ihre Anzüge dieser Belastung standhalten. Scherzhaft meint Paris, dass sie sonst zu menschlichen Grillwürstchen werden würden.Kim findet das Deuterium in 50 Metern Entfernung. Gemeinsam gehen sie zur Quelle in einer Höhle. Das Deuterium entpuppt sich als zähflüssige metallische Masse. Kim meint, dass ihre Temperatur nur 12 Grad beträgt. Kim meint, dass was es auch ist, es ist voll mit flüssigem Deuterium. Außerdem gebe es 20 Meter entfernt eine weitere Lache. Während Tom sich weiter umschaut, will Harry eine Probe nehmen. Tom macht einen kleinen Witz, dass dies ein perfekter Urlaubsort wäre, wenn es einen großen Sonnenschirm, Clubsessel und Hautpflaster geben würde, aber Harry antwortet nicht. Als er sich umdreht, ist Harry weg und Tom ruft nach ihm. Er geht zu der Masse zurück, die sich bewegt. Tom realisiert, dass Harry hineingefallen ist, fasst hinein und zieht ihn heraus. Er meint zu Kim, dass dies ein schlechter Zeitpunkt zum Schwimmen war, auch wenn es hier heiß ist. Harry gibt an, dass er bei der Entnahme der Probe hineingezogen worden ist. Plötzlich melden die Systeme des Anzugs ein Leck. Der Sauerstoff reicht nur noch für 30 Sekunden. Paris versucht, Kim zum Shuttle zu bringen und dieser scherzt, dass sie mit dem Bau des Fahrrads anfangen sollten. Dann gehen sie weiter, doch auch sein Raumanzug versagt und die beiden bleiben, wegen Sauerstoffmangels liegen. Paris verspricht schon mit dem Trainieren anzufangen, an jedem Montag. Währenddessen dringt ein Tropfen der Flüssigkeit in Paris' Raumanzug ein. Akt II: Mission II thumb|Harry und Tom können nicht atmen Auf der Krankenstation bedrängt Neelix den Doktor, dass er und einige Freunde in der Krankenstation übernachten dürfen. Der Doktor ist absolut dagegen und schlägt das Kasino vor. Dieses ist laut Neelix aber bereits voll. Daher fragt er nach einem Schlafplatz. Der Doktor meint, dass dies eine Krankenstation und kein Schlafsaal wäre. Neelix meint, dass der Doktor hier vier leere Betten habe, worauf er erwidert, dass es hier nur Biobetten gebe, die für Patienten da seien. Neelix argumentiert, dass er gerade keine Patienten habe, worauf der Doktor meint, dass es gleich welche gebe, wenn er mit seinen Hausbesetzerfreunden nicht verschwinde. Da betritt Chakotay die Krankenstation und der Doktor beschwert sich beim Commander. Chakotay meint, dass ihnen Betten fehlen und sie sich anpassen müssen. Der Doktor fragt, was bei einem medizinischen Notfall passiert. Bei einem medizinischen Notfall werden sie Platz machen. Der Doktor meint, dass die Krankenstation seine Wohnung sei und er seine Gewohnheiten habe. So sei er eine Nachteule und fragt, was passiert, wenn einer schnarcht, während er Puccini hört. Chakotay schlägt als Alternative die Deaktivierung des Doktors vor, bis sie ihn wieder brauchen, da der Captain ihn bat möglichst viel Energie zu sparen und ihm würde erspart werden, anderen beim Schnarchen zuzuhören. Daraufhin gibt dieser nach und gewährt Neelix Zuflucht. Da wird Cnakotay schon von Janeay auf die Brücke gerufen, weshalb der Doktor meint, dass sie sich wie zuhause fühlen sollen. thumb|Das leere Shuttle Da Tom und Harry bereits überfällig sind, beschließt Captain Janeway die Landung des ganzen Schiffes. Tuvok meint, dass bei diesem Energiemangel nicht sicher ist, dass sie landen können. Er ist nicht sicher, dass das Schiff bei der geringen Schildstärke die Landung übersteht. Janeway meint, dass sie hier oben sind und das Deuterium dort unten sei. Janeway lässt Torres die Landung vorbereiten und Chakotay übernimmt das Steuer. Code blau wird eingeleitet, das Plasma aus den Gondeln abgelassen und mit letzter Kraft setzt die Voyager auf. Chakotay übernimmt die Conn. Der taktische Offizier kann die Schilde nicht wieder aufladen. Chakotay lässt derweil die Landestützen ausfahren und sich auf einen Aufprall vorbereiten. Die thermionischen Entladungen schwächen die Schilde und Tuvok kann sie auch nicht mehr aufbauen. Tuvok meldet, dass sie so bald nicht mehr aufsteigen werden, da es an Energie dazu fehle. Janeway schickt sofort Reparaturteams los und lobt Chakotay nochmals und schickt ihn dann los, mit einem Außenteam Kim und Paris zu suchen. Dann setzt sie sich selbst ans Steuer. Chakotay stellt ein Außenteam zusammen. B'Elanna Torres will unbedingt an der Suche teilnehmen und fängt ihn auf einem Gang ab. Sie meint, dass sie Vorik bereits das Kommando übergeben hat. Chakotay meint, dass er nicht weiß, was sie dort vorfinden werden und braucht daher kühle Köpfe. Er meint, dass er kühle Köpfe braucht, weil aber Tom vermisst ist, will Chakotay sie nicht dabei haben, da sie viel zu emotional sei. Deshalb wird er von Torres gebeten, zumindest Seven mitzunehmen, da diese den kühlsten Kopf von allen hat. Chakotay lässt sich davon überzeugen und er verspricht Kim und Paris sicher zurückzubringen. Auf der Krankenstation ist der Doktor nicht bereit das Licht auszumachen und fängt darüber hinaus laut an zu singen. Er fordert die Patienten auf, es sich bequem zu machen. Außerdem räumt er auf und legt geräuschvoll PADDs ab. Neelix bittet ihn das Licht abzuschalten, worauf der Doktor entsetzt fragt, ob er im Dunkeln arbeiten soll. Jedoch entgegnet Neelix, dass er so nicht schlafen könne. Neelix meint, dass er morgen einen anstregenden Tag hat und seine nächste Schicht in vier Stunden beginnt. Doch als Neelix anregt, dass sie alle gemeinsam singen und sofort loslegt, ihnen talaxianische Rondos beizubringen und schon zu einer klingonischen Oper anstimmen will, gibt der Doktor nach und löscht das Licht. Chakotay und Seven sind auf dem Planeten unterwegs. Als aus einer Erdspalte zischende Gase aufsteigen, erregt dies Sevens Aufmerksamkeit und Chakotay meint, dass sie etwas schreckhaft ist. Seven meinte, etwas gehört zu haben. Chakotay antwortet, dass sie nun weiß, wieso man ihn Dämonklasse nennt. Da ortet Chakotay mit seinem Tricorder das Shuttle und sie gehen hin. Sie finden das offenstehende Shuttle. Seven hält es für unwahrscheinlich, dass ihre Raumanzüge solange standhalten konnten. Chakotay hofft, dass sie sich irrt und sie suchen weiter nach den beiden Offizieren. Sie gehen in eine Höhle und entdecken Fußabdrücke. Seven ortet keine Lebenszeichen und fragt, wie er zu seiner Einschätzung kommt. Er verweist daraufhin auf die Fußabdrücke. Chakotay meint, dass die Borg wohl niemals indianische Fährtenleser assimilierten. Sie erreichen eine Höhe und Seven ortet hohe Konzentrationen an Deuterium aus der Flüssigkeit. Seven möchte eine Probe nehmen und kniet sich neben die Flüssigkeit. Sie will gerade mit einem kleinen Probenbehälter Deuterium entnehmen, doch Chakotay meint, die Suche habe Vorrang. Nun packt Seven ihre Ausrüstung wieder zusammen und sie gehen weiter zu einer Höhle. Chakotay spekuliert, dass sie in der Höhle Schutz gefunden haben könnten und so tasten sie sich an den Wänden entlang. Da bricht plötzlich der Boden unter Chakotay weg und er stürzt beinahe in einen Abgrund. Seven versucht ihn herauszuziehen, als plötzlich Tom auf sie zukommt und hilft. Seven und Paris ziehen Chakotay hoch. Er trägt keinen Raumanzug und es scheint ihm trotzdem gut zu gehen. Dann heißt er sie auf dem Dämon-Planeten willkommen. Akt III: Untersuchungen Er erzählt, dass sie beinahe erstickt wären, sich aber dann angepasst hätten. Ihre Leben liefen ihnen vor den Augen wieder ab. Er meint, dass er gerade die Pubertät hinter sich gebracht hatte, als er wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Seine Erinnerung setzte erst wieder ein, als er erwachte. Dann konnte er atmen und sah zu Harry. Dieser hatte den Helm abgenommen. Sie fingen an zu lachen. Er fühle sich richtig gut und animiert die beiden die Helme abzunehmen. Seven meint, dass er sich offenbar angepasst hat. Chakotay erklärt, dass der Doktor trotzdem einen Blick auf sie werfen solle. Chakotay versucht die Voyager zu rufen, was jedoch nicht funktioniert. Paris erklärt, dass es eine ungewähnliche Erfahrung ist. Er vergleicht sie mit einem Kind, dass Angst vor dem Wasser hat und dem plötzlich bewusst wird, dass es Schwimmen kann. Er fordert sie auf, die Helme abzunehmen und es zu versuchen. Chakotay meint, dass sie zunächst überprüfen müssen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu Harry, der gerade Deuterium sammelt. Sie gehen tiefer in die Höhle, wo sich ein riesiges Deuteriumvorkommen befindet. Inzwischen meldet Vorik B'Elanna, dass die Transporter in einer Stunde wieder funktionieren dürften. Jedoch macht B'Elanna die Lebenserhaltung mehr Sorgen. Vorik meint, dass nach seiner Berechnung die Lebenserhaltung in zwei Stunden ausfallen wird. Torres antwortet, dass es so klingt, als würde er ihr den Wetterbericht vorlesen. Vorik erklärt, dass es der Sache nicht dienlich wäre, wenn sie ihre Coolheit verlieren, was er von Paris aufgeschnappt hat. Torres meint, dass für ihn doch noch Hoffnung bestehen würde und drückt ihm ein PADD in die Hand. Sie machen sich sogleich auf die Arbeit. Auf dem Planeten erreicht das Außenteam inzwischen eine Höhle. Chakotay fragt Harry, ob er sich gut fühlt, was dieser bestätigt. Kim meint, dass es ihm gut geht und sie hier unten genug Deuterium sammeln können, um zum Alpha-Quadranten und zurück zu fliegen. Kim will lieber weiterarbeiten und bittet um mehr Leute. Chakotay besteht darauf, dass Harry und Tom vom Doktor untersucht werden. Paris überzeugt ihn. Tuvok meldet Janeway, dass die Lebenserhaltung auf allen Decks außer 1 und 5 deaktiviert wurde und sie dadurch eine weitere Stunde Atemluft erlangen. Da meldet sich Chakotay und berichtet, dass sie das Deuterium haben und zwei Kilometer vom Schiff entfernt sind. Janeway will sie herbeamen, allerdings brauchen sie noch einige Minuten. Chakotay lässt auch den Doktor informieren, dass eine Untersuchung von Paris und Kim notwendig ist. Der Doktor aktiviert das Licht und lässt die Krankenstation räumen. Er klatscht zweimal in die Hände und Neelix springt auf. Auf Nachfrage von neelix, meint der Doktor, dass die Medizin keine Stechuhr kenne. Da er einige Patienten erwartet, ist kein Platz mehr im Gasthaus. Neelix fragt, ob jemand krank ist, doch der Doktor kann diese Frage erst nach der Untersuchung beantworten. Dann fragt der Talaxianer, ob er ihm helfen kann. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er Kim und Paris behandeln muss. Daher schickt Neelix die Crewmitglieder mit der Begründung heraus, dass dies eine Notevakuierung sei. Neelix bedankt sich noch für die Gastfreundschaft und bietet dem Doktor auch ein Bett an, was ihn nachdenklich stimmt. Janeway übernimmt im Transporterraum die Konsole und beamt das Außenteam zurück. Paris und Kim leiden sofort unter Atemnot und werden vom Chief auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Bereits kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Krankenstation leiden Tom und Harry unter akuter Atemnot. Janeway und Chakotay betreten bald darauf auch die Krankenstation. Erst als der Doktor ein Kraftfeld um die Biobetten 1 und 2 errichtet und die Atmosphärengase des Planeten hineinleitet, können sie wieder atmen. Anschließend geht er in das Kraftfeld und fordert Kim und Paris auf, langsam ein- und auszuatmen, damit sie nicht hyperventilieren. Die weitere Untersuchung ergibt, dass sich in ihrem Blut etwas von der metallischen Flüssigkeit befindet. Die beiden wurden laut dem Doktor bioformiert. Er erklärt, dass der Planet sie adaptiert hat. Diese Flüssigkeit drang in ihren Blutstrom ein und veränderte ihre Physiologie auf zellularer Ebene. Janeway will auch selbst Untersuchungen vornehmen. Tom fragt nach der Prognose. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass sie in diesem Zustand nur auf dem Planeten leben können, da sie die Luft dort brauchen und eine Blutreplikation unmöglich ist. Kim fragt, ob sie sich nur innerhalb des Kraftfelds leben werden. Wenn eine Behandlung nicht gelänge, müssten die beiden auf dem Planeten zurücklassen werden, da die Atmosphäre des Planeten nicht verlässlich repliziert werden kann. Akt IV: Mission III thumb|Das Duplikat von Harry Janeway fragt den Doktor, ob der Bioformierungsprozess umgekehrt werden kann. Jedoch meint der Doktor, dass er zu wenig über dieses Phänomen wisse. Daher schickt Janeway Chakotay und Seven erneut auf den Planeten, um Informationen zu sammeln. Sie selbst will die Substanz untersuchen und Tests durchführen. Kim bittet darum, mitzugehen. Der Doktor hat keine Einwände, will jedoch einen der Beiden auf der Krankenstation behalten um ihren Zustand zu überwachen. Kim erklärt, dass dies kein Problem sei und Paris sich freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen meldet. Kim geht zusammen mit Seven und Chakotay wieder auf den Planeten. Seven meint, dass ihr jeder Quadratkilometer dieses Planetoiden weniger gefällt. Kim findet den Planeten atemberaubend, worauf Seven meint, dass die Umgebung wohl seine Wahrnehmung beeinflusst. Kim hingegen schwärmt von der Schönheit und beschreibt die Felsformationen in den Farben Rot und Gold. Der Nebel scheine die Farben zu intensivieren und Kim fühlt sich mit dem Ort verbunden. Seven sieht jedoch nur monochromatische Ablagerungen. Die beiden anderen können dies nicht wahrnehmen. Seven entdeckt plötzlich menschliche Lebenszeichen. Der Captain und B'Elanna Torres untersuchen die Masse und entdecken neben Deuterium und Dichromat organische Komponenten. Torres meint, dass es mit etwas Natriumchlorid wohl wie Neelix’ Suppe schmeckt. Dann vergrößern sie die Ansicht um Faktor 20. Torres erkennt ein Molekül. Janeway meint, dass diese Probe organische Merkmale hat. Als B’Elanna die Masse aus versehen berührt, bewegt sie sich auf ihren Finger zu. Janeway will sie auf die Krankenstation bringen, doch Torres hält dies für unnötig. Als sich der Tropfen wieder von ihr löst, wird der Finger exakt nachgebildet. B’Elanna und der Captain schauen sich überrascht an. Auf dem Planeten erreichen die vier Personen inzwischen eine Höhle und Kim ruft überrascht. Sie finden Kim und Paris, die in Raumanzügen in einer Höhle liegen. Da versinkt plötzlich das Schiff in der metallischen Masse. Janeway verlangt von der Brücke einen Bericht und Tuvok meldet, dass sich ein großer Teich aus der metallischen Substanz bildet und sie versinken. Janeway befiehlt nun einen Start und Torres aktiviert die Trägheitsdämpfer. Chakotay scannt unterrdessen die beiden und sit überrascht, dass sie noch zu leben scheinen. Tuvok bereitet einen Transport vor und ruft Chakotay. Dieser lässt fünf Personen auf die Krankenstation beamen. Janeway meint, dass die Transporter momentan keinen individuellen Transport zulassen und sie die ganze Gruppe nur mit einem breiten Strahl erfassen können. Das Außenteam wird zurückgeholt, doch der zweite Harry will nicht mit und läuft einfach weg. Er sagt, er sei hier zu Hause. Tuvok versucht den zweiten Kim zu erfassen. Das Schiff versinkt inzwischen weiter. Ein Notstart wird vorbereitet und Janeway lässt die Antigravitationstriebwerke aktivieren, aber es misslingt und sie versinken noch tiefer. Deck 14 und 15 werden überschwemmt. Tuvok meldet, dass das Schiff immer weiter versinkt. Akt V: Neues Leben Die Triebwerke versagen aufgrund einer Überlastung und Tuvok meldet, dass auch Deck 13 überschwemmt ist. Wenn sie nicht bald abheben, beginnt die Hülle zu korrodieren. Janeway ruft den Maschinenraum und fragt nach den Triebwerken. Vorik meldet, dass ein Reparaturteam seit einer halben Stunde an dem Problem arbeitet. Tuvok meint, dass ihnen das nicht viel nutzt, wenn sie weiter versinken. Janeway will die Flüssigkeit dadurch abschwächen, dass durch die Phaseremitter Nadionausstöße erzeugt werden. Dadurch wollen sie versuchen frei zu kommen. thumb|Eine neue Zivilisation Janeway geht inzwischen auf die Krankenstation, wo ihr der Doktor mitteilt, dass die Raumanzüge Paris und Kim am Leben hielten. Dem Duplikat von Paris geht es auch gut. Er ist ein exaktes Duplikat, eisnchließlich seiner Erinnerungen und seiner einnehmenden Persönlichkeit. Janeway meint, dass die Flüssigkeit offenbar die DNA von allem, was mit ihr in Kontakt kommt aufnimmt und dupliziert. Dann spricht sie mit dem Paris-Duplikat. Sie will wissen, wer er ist. Doch er ist verwirrt, er dachte wirklich er sei der wahre Tom Paris, bis dieser aufgetaucht ist. Nun ist er sich nicht mehr sicher, was oder wer er ist. Er weiß nur, dass er zurück will auf die Oberfläche. Da ruft Tuvok Janeway und meldet, dass sie mit den Nadionausstößen beginnen. Die Nadionausstöße scheinen Tom zu schmerzen. Von dem Planeten aus nimmt das Duplikat von Harry Kontakt auf und bittet aufzuhören. Janeway meint, dass er weiß, dass sie alles tut, um das Schiff in den Orbit zurückzubringen. Da er Kims Erinnerungen habe, wisse er dies. Kim kann dies nicht begründen und deshalb lässt Janeway das Duplikat von Kim an Bord beamen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie lässt Tuvok in Transporterraum 1 die Atmosphäre nachbilden. Dann geht sie selbst in den Transporterraum. Kim wird auf die Voyager gebeamt und er versucht zu erklären, dass sie die Voyager brauchen. Captain Janeway will dem aber nicht einfach zu stimmen und verlangt die Freigabe des Schiffs und ein weiterer Ausstoß folgt. Das Duplikat von Harry färbt sich Silber und verschwimmt. Auch stürzt er zu Boden. janeway fragt, wer er ist. Er atmet schwer und bittet wieder aufzuhören. Sie droht weiter Ausstöße zu produzieren, worauf Kim meint, dass sie sie tötet. Captain Janeway beendet die Ausstöße, will aber Antworten. Das Duplikat von Harry kann nur schwer in Wort fassen was los ist. Janeway meint, dass er vom Planeten redet, als sei er lebendig. Dies bestätigt Kim. Er ist irgendwie verbunden mit dem Planeten und besteht aus dem silbernen Blut. Kim erklärt, dass das Silberblut lebendig ist. Die Substanz erlebt in Kontakt mit Harry und Tom das erste Mal ein Bewusstsein, zuvor gab es nur Instinkt, Licht und Hitze. Harry meint, dass sie die Ersten sind und sie ihnen zeigte, was Bewusstsein ist. Janeway erkennt, dass Silberblut Empfindungen erlebte. Sie erkennt, dass sie den Planeten bevölkern wollen. Sie wollen diesen Planeten zu ihrer Heimat machen, doch Janeway erklärt, dass sie nicht hier bleiben können. Kim versteht dies, aber das Silberblut meint, dass sie lieber sterben, als allein hier zurückzubleiben. Er meint, dass sie es verdienen zu leben. Captain Janeway wird klar, dass das silberne Blut alle an Bord kopieren will und ihre Körper daher nicht braucht. Sie würden nur Proben ihrer DNA benötigen. Sie kommt auf den Gedanken dem silbernen Blut die DNA der Crew zu überlassen. Angesichts dieser Möglichkeit, lässt das Silberblut das Versinken aufhören. Tuvok meldet dies Janeway und diese lässt die Crew in Frachtraum 1 sich versammeln. Auch der Doktor solle zu ihr kommen. Auf Tuvoks Nachfrage, meint sie, dass sie es ihm später erklärt. Captain Janeway befragt die Crew und es wird dem silbernen Blut erlaubt sie alle zu duplizieren. Wenig später melden Kim und Tuvok die Startbereitschaft der Voyager. Als die Voyager startet, lässt sie eine Zivilisation zurück, die ihnen hinterher winkt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Die Episode knüpft an den Handlungsstrang des Silberblutes aus dieser Episode an. In jener Episode wird ein ungefähres Datum genannt - Zehn Monate und elf Tage vor dieser Episode (Sternzeit 52586.3). Laut dem Doktor sind die Duplikate bis auf die Fähigkeit, die Luft des Planeten atmen zu können, perfekte Kopien von Tom und Harry. Dennoch scheint den Duplikaten die Temperatur von über 500 Kelvin auf dem Planetoiden nichts auszumachen. Die Sich-Vereinigende Lebensform aus sowie das Silberblut der Episoden und erinnern an den Science-Fiction-Roman Solaris, im dem ebenfalls Lebewesen täuschend echt nachgeahmt werden, die sich dessen nicht bewusst sind. Harry Kim erklärt in dieser Episode, dass er in den vier Jahren auf der Voyager viel erlebt habe, so sei er von den Toten wiederauferstanden, habe gegen die Borg und die Hirogen gekämpft und wurde in ein fremdes Wesen verwandelt. Damit spielt er auf die Ereignisse in den Episoden , , , , , , und an. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Demon (episode) es:Demon fr:Demon nl:Demon Daemon